


【祁炀】有缘千里来相会（后续车）

by suqiao



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suqiao/pseuds/suqiao





	【祁炀】有缘千里来相会（后续车）

#ooc归我，他们属于彼此

于炀本以为，一个礼拜前和那个兄弟连开五把的孽缘已经结束了，但却万万没想到，另一个当事人竟然是他队长。而且这位当事人很明显带着给小炀神一个惊喜的意图，匆忙赶着半夜的飞机回来，熟练摸到于炀卧室，开始了不那么有底气的秋后算账。

“唔……别乱摸。”睡的迷迷糊糊的于炀直到祁醉带着秋天的凉意摸进他睡衣里才有点反应，但显然于炀是不那么想睁开眼睛，推了推祁醉，搞了个舒适的地方就不动弹了。  
祁醉捏了捏他的鼻子，猛然一憋气弄得于炀睁开了眼睛，看着这个半夜赶回来见自己的队长，安抚性的亲了亲他的唇，就转身打算接着睡了。祁醉熟练揉着怀里人的耳垂，开口调笑：“怎么办，老公竟然没听出来你的声音。”  
于炀被这话吓的一激灵，隐约感觉到上周的五把孽缘可能还没完？  
“先自罚一次？”边说着，祁醉边向下摸索，握住了于炀下面的器官抚慰了起来。睡的迷迷糊糊的小炀神那受得了祁醉边咬着他耳朵边帮他弄，下意识想往后躲但是却在祁醉怀里陷得更深，最后哽咽着交待了出来，刚想开口说不要了，但是身后人抵在他腿根的滚烫性器让他一颤，没好意思开口。  
“小炀神没听出来我的声音，罚三次？”说完祁醉还不忘恶趣的顶了顶于炀，被弄的晕晕乎乎的于炀支吾了一声，没太深想他家队长什么意思，等想明白的时候已经被叼着后颈肉操弄的明明白白了。  
“慢点……队长……慢……点……”侧躺着进入，本来就比以往更容易擦到于炀的敏感点，再加上被迫把腿抬高，祁醉抵入的更深了，有几次让于炀差点哭着求饶，刚发泄完的性器也再度抬头。  
“快了，乖。”给于炀抹掉了眼角挤出来的生理性泪水，又用舌尖舔了舔他的后颈，加快了动作。  
猛然大开大合的动作让于炀有点措手不及，“啊……别……等等……”  
但祁醉继续着他的抽插，最后一下抵到头和于炀一起发泄了出来，之后安静了一会儿只能听见呼吸声和于炀小声的哼哼。  
“剩……”于炀一口气没顺下来，祁醉吓的连忙帮着拍拍，生怕是感冒了，于炀咳嗽了两声觉得没啥事了，就接着说：“剩下两次以后再给行吗……”越说声音越小，祁醉听清了觉得自己小男朋友真可爱，这不引人再度犯罪呢么，不过想了想这都半夜了也没好意思再调戏小男朋友的薄脸皮，呼噜呼噜毛把人搂在胸前亲亲额头，“宝贝睡吧，晚安。”  
“嗯……晚安。”于炀缩在他家队长怀里，满足的睡了。


End file.
